


One Bad Day

by ladytitania78



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytitania78/pseuds/ladytitania78
Summary: If you watch Gotham and have read "The Killing Joke", this story will tell about how Jeremiah Valeska, or Jerome's twin brother, grew up in college. Along the way, he made a best friend for life in the O/C of the story. She eventually crosses paths with Jerome, in an unexpected way and things go kind of awry from there, thus leading us a pivotal moment in the life of the Valeska twins.





	1. The First Day of Class

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved the Joker, since I was young. I've also watched Gotham from the beginning and I have loved Cameron's portrayal of Jerome and now Jeremiah. It's been a while since I've posted anything, so any feed back is appreciated. Hopefully, I can make this story worth while for all the Gotham and Joker fans like myself..

She was sitting in her Statistics class at Gotham University, looking over the class schedule, when the door to the lecture hall opened and then he walked in. She looked up and found a very handsome, tall, red haired boy with soft brown eyes and glasses, with a nice muscular build sporting a plaid shirt, jeans, carrying a leather satchel. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him as looked absolutely horrified at the number of people sitting in the lecture hall and was frantically glancing around trying to find a seat. 

Aurora liked to sit near the front of her classes, she always did. To her left there was an empty chair, with the half desk. She looked over at him, smiled and waved him over, motioning for him to sit down by her. He quickly made his way over to her and sat down in the chair, whispering “Thank you.” He was completely intimidated by her. Never had a girl ever made a motion to talk to him before. She was a pre-med student at Gotham University, here on a gymnastics scholarship. She was about average height, more on the petite side with strawberry hints in her blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous. He was sitting by her, unable to form any words to say, then he heard her speak. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked

“I’m fine. Just nervous, I guess. This is a big change for me.” He replied.

She leaned over, “I was just concerned, you looked like you were lost when you walked in. Then you looked like you were about to faint, when I waved you over to sit here.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He stammered. “It’s just that this whole experience has been overwhelming and when I tried to find this class, some other students weren’t exactly helpful.”

“It’s okay. People around here, I’ve noticed can be assholes. If you need help with anything let me know, I’d be glad to help you. Oh my gosh, where are my manners?” she held out her hand, “My name’s Aurora Miller. I’m a pre-med major. What’s your name?”

He reached out to shake her hand, “My name is Xander Wilde. I’m an engineering major.” Her hand was so soft and small compared to hers, but when he spoke to her, she had this warm look on her face, it was comforting to him. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Xander. That’s a nice name, I like it, so mysterious. I’ve never met a Xander before, but now I have.” She chuckled. 

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance too. I’ve never met an Aurora before.” Then he blurts out, ”Did you know that your name means dawn and it’s also the Roman goddess name for Eos?” As soon as he said it, he knew that she would probably be offended and never talk to him again. Growing up was tough, he couldn’t talk to girls very well, some of the time he was just brushed off as a nerd. He had a few friends in school, but none were girls. 

She smiled at him and leaned over, “Yes, I did know that, actually. Here’s something else, Eos was the daughter of Hyperion and Theia and the sister to Helios and Selene.”

He leaned back, surprised and intrigued by this beautiful creature, currently talking to him about mythology and she was not shying away either. “I did know that, I liked reading Greek and Roman mythology, when I was younger. But, as you can imagine, it wasn’t something girls were interested in.” he replied. 

She looked at him and smiled, “Well, Xander, I’m not like most girls. I liked reading it. I also studied Latin on my own in my spare time just for fun. So, I guess we have something in common now don’t we? Is there anything else we have in common?”

He just stared, shook his head and said, “I’m not sure, I don’t know you well enough.”

“Well, tell you what, come with me down the cafeteria after this class and eat lunch with me and we can get to know each other better. I’m always up for talking and making new friends.”

He looked at her in almost shock, “Really? You would want to be my friend? 

She laughed, “Yes, silly boy. It’s always a good thing to have friends. Don’t tell me you don’t have any….”

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down, “I did when I was in school, but coming here ....no I don’t have any yet.”

She put her hand on his that was sitting on the half desk, and said, “Well, Xander Wilde, you have a friend now.” They exchanged smiles, just as their professor was walking to start class. 

This was going to be fun…..she thought.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander (aka Jeremiah) and the OC start to build a friendship, maybe more, but that will come later on. She's more outgoing and he's an introvert, so we get to see him open up just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the kudos. I love you all!  
> It's kinda freeing to be able to write some of my thoughts/head cannon ideas down. I have so many possibilities running around in my head right now... I promise that in later chapters, we will get to see the kind of relationship that Jeremiah should have with someone, especially one like the OC, who is very smart, but is more outgoing, where he is more introverted. Their dichotomy will be interesting. There will be some smut, I promise. As the story goes on, I'm going to try and write in clues about Xander's (aka Jeremiah) past and some not so great characteristics that get repressed, but as we all know, deep down there are some things that don't stay hidden. Enjoy!

The bell rang and class was over. Aurora grabbed her notebook and backpack and turned to Xander, cheerily saying, “Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

Poor Xander was grabbing his bag and notes from class and putting them neatly in his satchel. She eyed him curiously, wondering what his story was. The careful manner in which he was putting in the papers made her wonder if he was OCD or just a guy wound a little too tight. He zipped up the bag and turned around to face her and said, “Okay, I’m ready. Where’s the cafeteria at?”

“Follow me, I’ll show you.” She said as she bounced down the steps. “Actually she said, I know where pretty much everything is here on campus, I’ve already been here a couple of weeks.”

“What do you mean? Classes just started.” He asked as they walked down the hall and out the front of the math building. 

As they walked out the front door, a couple of girls said “Hi” to her and she stopped for a minute and talked to them. All her could her was that she would see them later. He asked her, “Who were those ladies?”

“Those girls? Those are my teammates. I’m here on double scholarship, one for medicine and one for gymnastics. We have practice later tonight.”

“Oh, that makes sense. “ He felt so silly for asking her that. 

The two of them kept walking towards the campus center to the cafeteria. She broke the silence by asking “Do you know where all of your classes are? Here, let me see your schedule.“

“Not sure exactly.” He reaches into the satchel and hands her the schedule, as they continue walking. 

“Okay, looks like most of your classes are in that long building over to your left. That’s Faber, that’s where the Science and Engineering Departments are. We were in the Albert building, which is where the Math department is.” She pointed to a 10 story building, “That is Morris Library. Biggest college library in the state, it’s also where the computer classes are.” She looked around to her right, “Over there is the Wayne building for the Med School, most of my classes are in there. Right next to it is Smith. That’s where the English and Humanities departments are. Now up here is the cafeteria.” She handed the piece of paper back to him. “Think you got it?” She asked as she opened the door. 

“I believe so, that wasn’t to hard. Where do you practice at?” he asked. 

“Behind Faber, is the Gotham University sport complex. Proud home of the Gotham Knights” she said excitedly.

“Where do you live at? Here on campus or off?” he inquired

“Oh, I live in Dearmont. That’s where the athletes live. What about you? Where do you live?” she asked

“I live in Klein.” He replied.

“That’s right next door to me. We’re neighbors.” She squealed

He shrugged, “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Aurora continued to talk to him as she was picking her food up along the line. She had a salad, chicken with dressing and a bottle of water. Xander was unsure of what to eat. He just grabbed a wrapped up sandwich and chips and a soda and followed her lead with his tray down the lunch line.

“Hiya Madge. Put mine on my account, and his too.” As she spoke to the cashier, she was pointing to Xander’s tray. The kind lady nodded and did as she was asked. When Xander got up to pay, he was informed that it was already paid for. He glanced at Aurora as she was standing there waiting for him. “Come on, let’s get a seat.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to pay for my lunch. I have money, I could’ve bought it, you know.” He said. 

“But I wanted to, kind of a pay it forward deal. Can’t someone do something nice for someone? What’s wrong with that?” she asked

“Nothing is wrong with it at all. I’m just not used to people doing things for me, just to be nice.”

“Well, get used to it, quit worrying and let’s sit here. Besides, all Gotham U athletes get meals paid for with our stipend, to assist with the expenses and what not.” She motioned to a small table, a little way away from the crowd. They put the trays down and pulled out the seats to sit down. 

She put her elbows on the table, with her hands under her chin,“Now, Xander tell me all about yourself…”

“Not sure, what do you want to know?”

“I’ll start with where are you from? Parents, friends, growing up, etc. You know, all that boring stuff people always ask you the first day of school. You tell me something about you, and I’ll tell you something about me.”

“Okay, well I am from Bristol County and I attended St. Ignacius’ Prep School. My parents, or my adopted parents were Marsha and Terrance Wilde. My dad was a broker and my mom did volunteer work for fun in the community, she was a stay home kind of mom.” he said

Her eyes grew wide, “Really? That’s awesome. I’m from Palisades. My mom was an English teacher at Palisades High, and my dad was police officer. I have one sister, named Sarah. She’s younger than me though by about 7 years. Okay your turn to ask me something now…”

He thought about the myriad of possibilities to ask her, as he watched her take a bit of her chicken, he just couldn’t help but stare at her, while thinking, an easy question for sure…”Okay, what did you do sport or activity wise in school?”

She finished chewing and took a drink, “Well, I ran track in junior high, the sprints mostly, but I also did gymnastics, which kind of seemed like a natural fit. I enjoyed the sensation of being able to run fast, fly higher than others, that kind of thing. I was also on my student council, part of homecoming court that kind of thing….” She had to think, “I was in the math club, science club, art club and Latin club. I never was much of one for staying idle. I like being around people and I like to help them whenever I can, but at the same time, I like being competitive and being better than everyone else and by that logic, I suppose, I ended up being top of my class when I graduated.” She looked at him and he seemed blank, “I’m so sorry, for rambling on like that. I do that sometimes. Tell me about you. What did you like to do?”

Poor Xander had to think about what to say, he didn’t want to say too much about his childhood before he was adopted, but he wanted to be honest with her, so he told her, “I didn’t play much sports actually. I did play golf in high school, but I was on the scholar bowl team and in the math club and science club at our school too. It was a private school, so it was more academia focused, rather than sports per se. I did have some friends, but most of the popular people, sort of considered us nerds, so it was a little tough, trying to fit in. So, I guess that’s why I am honestly taken by surprise here, especially with you. You aren’t like anyone I’ve ever met. You’re nice and kind…”

“Oh Xander, that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long while. Thank you. You’re a little different than anyone I’ve ever met either and I went to public school. You’re just really easy to talk to. Now, My turn again, what’s your favorite color?”

“I like blue.” He said. “What’s yours?”

“I LOVE purple. What’s your favorite book?”

“A Brief History of Time, he said. Steven Hawking is brilliant.” 

“Well, that’s a good book, but I like anything William Shakespeare. His writing has withstood the test of time and in modern culture, I think his influence is everywhere whether we realize it or not.”

“Most impressive, what’s your favorite Shakespeare story?” he asked, “Mine is Hamlet.”

“I’m still a sucker for Romeo and Juliet, but his Henry IV and V, especially the St. Crispin’s Day speech, gives me chills.” She smiled. 

She looked at him, “Favorite food?”

“Anything, Italian.” He said, “You?”

“Me too! I love Italian food, especially tiramisu. It’s so yummy.” 

They continued to ask each other questions and kept eating, getting to know each other a little bit more and then she looked at the clock. “Oh my gosh, my next class starts in like 10 min, I’ve got to get to the Wayne building for Pharmacology. Where are you going next?” as she started to gather her tray. 

He looked at his schedule, “Comprehensive Writing, then I’ve got Physics after that.”

“That stinks. Tell you what, my next two classes are in Wayne, then I’ve got practice at 4 and I’ll be done at 6. Maybe we can grab some dinner together?” she asked, ”Please?? You’re the most interesting person that I’ve conversed in a while, it’s nice.”

“I would like that very much. I will probably be in my room in Klein, or at the library; you could come by, if you wanted to. If you don’t that’s okay too.” He said as he put his head down.

“Tell you what, do you have a phone? Give it to me, I’ll put my number in and you call me when you’re ready. I will warn you, I may be a little stinky after practice. Or, I could call you. Oh heck, let’s just exchange our phones and numbers.”

“Um yeah sure” he was digging frantically in his pocket for his phone and they quickly exchanged phones and put their numbers in the phones and switched back. He got up to put the tray in the bin. She finished her salad quickly and followed him to dump her tray, then put her water bottle in her backpack. She quickly gave him a hug, “Do me a favor, don’t get lost from now until dinner. I’ll call you when I’m done, okay?” With that, she bounced off heading towards the med building. He stood there for a second, fazed by the sudden human contact with her. He quickly composed himself and started walking towards the Smith building, with a feeling that he couldn’t quite put a finger on, but nevertheless, it or her put a smile on his face. 

This is going to be an interesting year he mused as he walked along to class.


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just a bit more development of Xander and Aurora. More specifically, what they plan to do with their lives after college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos. Please feel free to share, etc. Any feedback is appreciated, as it's been a while since I've written anything. ...I was throwing around some ideas, but I wanted to try to develop the characters a little more, so that we can get a feel for his life before what was seen the latest episodes of Gotham Season 4 and the effects that both of them had on each other's lives, which will come to a crossroads, as they get older and graduate and all that. I promise that as the story goes on, there will be a little smutty action, crazyness, protectiveness, paranoia and all that good stuff that comes with this relationship between them.

Later on that evening at gymnastics practice, Aurora was doing some stretches and her teammate Lexi came over to her, ”Hey who was the cute guy you were talking to today?”

“Oh, that's Xander. He sits by me in statistics class. He doesn’t really say much, I think he’s kinda shy, but I have to agree he is cute.” Aurora replied as she was finishing her stretches. 

“Girl, I saw the way he looked you when you were talking to the rest of us before lunch. I think he likes you..” Lexi sing-songed as she did a back walk over. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think he’s very smart. I mean we worked on some algorithms in class today, he breezed right through them; I mean, I got them anyways, but he was done in no time.”

“Where’s he from, Aurora?”

“He said he was from Bristol County. I’m pretty sure that’s the one rich subdivision outside of Gotham. He said he went to St. Ignacius.”

“He did? Girl, that means he’s loaded, or I’m sure his family is. Bristol County is where a lot of rich people live. Anyone who’s anyone, lives there, unless you’re a Wayne, then you literally have your own island or something. St. Ignacius is a very expensive private school. Sounds like your new boy is a girl’s dream come true.” Said Lexi. 

“Lex, you stay away from him. I would hate for you to scare him off.” Said Aurora as she did a front walk over, ”You know, you aren’t the most subtle when it comes to guys, besides, I was probably a bit pushy with him, earlier. I don’t know what it is about him. I mean, I dated some pretty hot guys in school, but nothing serious, but there’s just something about him. He’s just different than any other guy that I’ve met before.“

“You like him, don’t you?”

“I don’t know him well enough to know that yet. Anyways, I told him that I would call him when I got done, so we could eat dinner together.”

“Shit, who’s the one that’s not so subtle now, Aurora? Don’t tell me you exchanged numbers with him? You just met the guy!”

“Yeah, we did. But like I said, there’s something about him, so mysterious and sweet. I don’t think that he has any friends, I mean not really. You and I have been friends since grade school, but he didn’t really talk much about school. He did say that he was kind of considered a nerd in school, but who knows? Besides, I like meeting new people, and it really doesn’t hurt that he’s cute either.” Aurora laughed. 

Just then the girls were interrupted by their coach. It was time to start practice. Lexi went to the balance beam, Aurora went to the mat and the other girls dispersed to different locations to start work on their routines for the first competition in 6 weeks against Metropolis University. They were the across the bay rivals of Gotham University and apparently they were predicted to win the division this year.   
Practice droned on for another hour and a half, the girls were starting to get tired. Their coach, looked at the clock and told them practice was over, as he was cutting it short, since all of their routines were looking good. Aurora excitedly rushed down to the locker room and found her towel and products and grabbed them and quickly headed into the showers. If she was going to meet Xander for dinner, she may as well look presentable. The warm water cascaded down her hair and back, soothing her tired muscles. Thankfully, she had packed some spare clothes in her locker, along with a bit of make up. She hurried up in the shower, dried off wrapped a towel around her hair and changed into her spare clothes, nothing fancy, just some black yoga pants, tennis shoes and red shirt with her high school mascot on it. She brushed through her hair and put on a bit of make up, and figured her hair would dry on the way to dinner. She looked at her phone and saw it was 6:00pm. She dialed Xander’s number.

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Hey, it’s me, Aurora. I just got done with practice a little while ago, are you ready to eat ?” she asked. 

There was a brief pause, “Yes, I was starting to wonder if you forgot me.”

“Forget you? Never. Where are you now?” she asked. “I’m leaving the sport complex, heading to the cafeteria.”

“I’m leaving the library, I will meet you there.” He replied.

“Oh, Okay. If one of us gets there first, they should wait outside.”

“Okay, see you a minute. I’ll wait for you..” he laughed and hung up.

“What?” She hung up her phone and hurried her steps towards the cafeteria and sure enough, she looked up and saw Xander sitting on a bench, by the entrance. She shook her head and smiled at him.

“You’re late.” He mused. 

“Did you really just get here? Or did you miss me so much that you wanted to wait for me?” she said.

“Actually, I did come from the library, like I said, but, I did try to make it at 6. I don’t like to be late for anything.” He replied. 

“I’m really sorry. I would’ve been here sooner, but I wanted to freshen up before dinner. I didn’t want you to be repulsed by my post practice appearance or smell.”

He looked at her and smiled, “I don’t think I could ever be repulsed by your appearance, maybe the sweat smell would be a bit much, but you’re here now, so let’s eat.” He motioned for her to go in and held the door for her. They sat down at their same table from earlier, after grabbing what was left in the warmers and salad bar and proceeded to recap their day. Both listening eagerly to the other’s stories about what the upcoming year held for them. 

“So, Xander, you’re an engineering major right? What are you planning on doing after college?” she asked him as they were walking back to their dorms. 

“I’m not sure, really. I find architecture fascinating. There are so many possibilities for designs in the future. I think I’d like to start my own design firm or be a freelance engineer. I’ve considered specializing in structural design. There are so many possibilities for buildings above and below ground. I think that I’d like to design something that would benefit the world, maybe some sort of self-sustaining energy source or generator to help power cities, preserve the environment for future generations. You know, build a better tomorrow, literally speaking. But for right now, I would like to get my pre-requisites out of the way, so I can focus on that in my last 2 years of college.” Xander replied.

Aurora had no idea what to say, as they continued to walk. She was listening to this man talk about clean energy, building a future for the world, and was completely mesmerized by him. He was so beautiful and so damn smart. Her thoughts were interrupted by him, when he asked her, “So Aurora, why Pre-med? What area do you want to practice in eventually?”

“Oh, I’m going to be a surgeon. Not just any surgeon, but a plastic and reconstructive surgeon.” She said. 

An interesting field he thought, “But why plastic and reconstructive surgery? Doesn’t that just involve lots of tummy tucks and breast implants?” 

“Oh my gosh, really? Is that what you think of it?”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, really. It’s just an unusual choice, I guess.”

“Well, if you must know, I’m sure there’ll be some people wanting liposuction, boob jobs and all that. But, I want to help people. Think of all the people in the world, who have been burnt or disfigured from some accident or abuse… THOSE are the people I want to help. I want to help those people to have a chance at a normal life, free from judgement, to have the chance to give someone back their purpose and sense of self worth. Not to mention, it’s a male dominated field and I want to be the best and most successful female surgeon that this city or country as ever seen.” She replied indignantly. His comments had made her a bit upset. It was a harsh reminder of her family and how they felt about her ambition to become a surgeon, in a male dominated field. Her dad's criticism was the worst of them all and it made her little bitter.

He said nothing more as they walked. Then they came to the sidewalk where their dorms split off. 

“Well, it’s getting late and I’m really tired. I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.” She said as she walked off. 

He looked at her and said, “Wait, Aurora…I have to say something…” 

“What?” She stopped, rolled her eyes, turned to look back and watched as he walked up to her.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I upset you earlier about the boob jobs and all that.”

“I’m sure you are. You’re not the only person who’s laughed about it, okay.” She started to turn away, starting to wipe the tears away.

Her action, did not go unnoticed. In a bold move, he reached for her and she stopped. He put his finger under her chin to lift her head to look at him. The tears in her blue eyes, made him feel even worse. “No, it’s not okay. I’m really sorry, I truly am. I never should have dismissed you like that. I know that I’ve only known you for a day, but I think you will be the best plastic and reconstructive surgeon the world has ever seen. I mean it. You’re my friend and I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

She looked and him and smiled, “Oh, I’m your friend? Officially?” she asked. 

“Yes, you are. Only if you want to be.”

She hugged him, “Yes, I do.” As she laid her head on his chest, he brought his arms around her and returned the hug. For the first time, that he could ever remember, this felt right. There was a small wave of peace about him as he held her in his arms. He smiled, because he wanted to remember how this moment felt. He vowed to himself, that nothing should stand in his way of finding happiness, and it was now currently embracing him and trusting him. His thoughts were interrupted when she started to pull away to look at him.

“Thank you Xander. For what it’s worth, I think you are the smartest man I’ve ever met. I think that your ideas are so forward and groundbreaking, they will change the world. You will do great things. I know it. ” She said. 

“I hope so.” He said. “Well, it’s getting late and we’ve got class at 9am tomorrow.”

“I know. I am really tired. I think I’m going to crash now. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest Aurora.” He said as he watched her walk towards Dearmont. 

She stopped and turned around, “Xander?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Will we always be friends?”

“Yes, always.” He replied as he watched her smile. “Goodnight, Aurora.”

“Goodnight Xander.”

Both of them walked back to their respective dorms, each filled with a sense of happiness and contentment and the feeling that they both may have just made a friend for life.


	4. All By Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just another piece of Xander' s aka Jeremiah's, background. This should hopefully give some insight on how he deals with things when no ones around and gives the reader a clue of whats to come later. To me I think it's important that we get a understanding of who he was before. This is just my take on what his background / history would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has liked or commented on the story. I am really trying to make this a interesting story so any feedback that you have is appreciated. If you want to be a beta reader for my next chapter just find me on Tumblr.  
> XOXO

A few months had passed and their daily routine had not changed; it was pretty much the same, classes together, meals together and studying together. Xander found it difficult to concentrate on things whenever she wasn’t around.  Since the start of the gymnastics season in the fall, he found himself very lonely on the nights when she wasn’t around him. Sure, she still texted him and called him to see how he was, but something about her physical presence was very soothing to him.  With Aurora around, she helped to set him at ease and to take his thoughts away to something happy. Even the other people he met in his residence hall seemed to notice that his friend wasn’t there. They attempted small talk with him, but he said just enough to get through the conversations, so he could go back to his room. Thankfully, with all the money from scholarships and his adopted parents, he was able to pay for a private room in the hall. 

He went into his room, put his bag down by the computer desk, then sat down in his chair by the bed.  As he sat there, the quiet was unnerving. He went over to the door to lock it, just in case someone tried to barge in. After that, he reached into his bag and pulled out a little yellow pill and popped it in his mouth. The pill usually helped with his nerves. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose and thought how he wished she was here. 

To occupy his time, he started designing.  He had different ideas for buildings, and even homes. He was looking through some magazines in the library, when he ran across some mancalas and then he had a brilliant idea.  What if someone had an idea to use this type of design for a house, but underground? A labyrinth would be perfect. He grabbed a piece of paper and started designing a plan. He could make it a bunker of sorts, to protect himself and his friend, from the one person who haunted his dreams, his long lost twin, Jerome.  Earlier that week, he had received a letter from his mother, Lila Valeska, not long ago asking how he was doing.  Despite being a terrible mother, she did care enough to have his Uncle Zack take him away from Halley’s Circus, to have a better life.  For that, he was thankful.  Usually his reply letters were brief, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to be upset with her. He knew that she hadn’t been dealt a very good hand, but with all of the tormenting from his twin, Jerome, leaving the circus behind was the best decision she had made and it was for him. Still, there was this nagging thought, that someday Jerome would find him and that would not be good.  So maybe this idea of an underground bunker, wasn’t such a bad idea.  He thought that if there was a possibility of finding land, that would be a start.  To buy land, you would have to finance it somehow, but how? He tried to focus on the design, when there was a buzzing on his phone. He looked at the call and saw that it was his adopted mom, Marsha.  

The call wasn’t from whom he wanted it to be; but still picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Xander, it’s mom. How are you? It’s been almost 2 weeks since we heard from you, we were starting to wonder how you were.”

“I am fine, mother. It’s just that my classes have been taking up a lot of my time and I’ve been working really hard on some designs for my computer aided drafting class. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, we just worry about you. How are you doing? Have you made any friends?” she asked. 

“Actually, I have.  She’s been a very good friend to me ever since our first day of statistics. Her name is Aurora Miller. She’s a Pre-Med major.”

“A girl? That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you.” She said. 

“Thank you, mother. She is very nice, she is also on the gymnastics team.”

“She is? That’s wonderful. She sounds like an interesting person. Have you given any thought to coming home this weekend to visit? If you were, your friend could come with you. Your father and I would like to meet this girl. Is she also part of the reason why we haven’t heard from you?”

 “Fine, well yes. Sort of.  We have class together and eat meals together. I have been helping her study for her upcoming final in Pharmacology.”

“Have you made any other friends?”

“Well, I speak to some of the people in the residence hall, but no conversations of substance to be honest.  My professor of logistics, Dr. Hall, has invited me to join the honor society, Tau Alpha Phi. He said that he was impressed with some of my ideas for ambient energy and solar powered housing. I am not sure, if I want to join or not.  Aurora told me that I should do it, because it means that my academic work is being recognized for its brilliance. You know how I am about crowds of people though…”

“Well, she is absolutely right. You should join that society. We are so proud of you. Despite everything that you have been through, you have never ceased to amaze us.  Give it some thought to coming and visiting this weekend and ask your friend if she should like to come.  Please let me know if you are coming, okay?”

“Yes, I will ask her if should would like to accompany me to visit. It’s been very difficult to talk to her as of late; the gymnastics team has started their season and she has been gone a few nights, so I haven’t seen her as much.”

“You really like this girl, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. She’s my friend and not like anyone I’ve ever met. She makes me feel happy.”

“Well, it’s always nice to have a best friend you can count on, Xander.  Still, you should try to mingle with other people, despite their inability to stay on the same wavelength as you.  As you get older, interacting with people in the workplace is important, especially if you want them to employ you in the future.”

“I know. Anyways, I’m going to let you go, mother, I am getting tired. If I decide to come home, I will call you.”

“Okay, well Good night Xander. Next time, try not to make it 2 weeks or more before we hear from you again, okay?”

“I will, mother.”

“Okay, I love you Xander.”

“I love you too mom” he replied and hung up. 

He had decided to take a shower and try to calm his mind down, so he could go to sleep. Maybe he would see her in the morning in class, since it was Friday tomorrow. Maybe he would go home for the weekend and see if she wanted to come. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:00. He took his glasses off and set them on his dresser and proceeded to strip down and get in the shower.  While he was in the shower, he tried to relax, as best he could. 

He tried not to think of Aurora, but it was so hard. Ever since he met her that first day of class, she was almost impossible to forget.  She was kind and beautiful. There were times, when he found himself wondering what she looked like under all of those clothes. The days when she would come to dinner after practice with her spandex yoga pants, fitted shirts or in a sports bra, were always difficult for him because he would find himself staring at her, his eyes tracing the curves of her backside and up to her chest. He wasn’t sure if she noticed or not, but if she did, she never said anything and he was appreciative of that.  Still, he was a man, with needs. As the hot water ran down his body and he had finished washing his hair, he still felt the need to relieve some tension. It might help him relax. He found his hand wandering down to his already hard cock. He took some soap and rubbed it in his hands and started stroking.  He had no problem with it being hard, as he had already imagined what her body looked like, perky tits, a nice round ass, hair splayed out as he fucked her. The thoughts from his fantasy prompted him to start stroking faster and faster. All the while imagining her, lying under him, moaning his name; as he started coming closer to getting himself off, he couldn’t help but try to muffle his groans of pleasure, imaging it was her around his cock, instead of his hand. He stroked up and down more frantically, until he managed to unload. Thankfully, it was in the shower, so clean up was easy.

He then proceeded to wash the rest of his body and turned the shower off, grabbed his towel and proceeded to dry off. Then he grabbed his boxers, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. As he laid in bed, he did feel a little more relaxed, but he wondered how long he could keep this up around her; this mask of composure, just so that she wouldn’t suspect his true feelings. He wished he knew how she felt about him and if that feeling was reciprocated or not. It was in times like this, that his insecurities started to show, and he hated it.  
He took a deep breath and sighed. No matter, he would see her in the morning. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.


	5. A Road Trip with a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little more backstory for our boy, Xander, aka Jeremiah Valeska. This will be the beginning of the paranoia regarding his brother and how it will figure into his relationship with Aurora and go with the Gotham story line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and comments. I know that this may be a slow burn, but I want to build to a relationship between Xander/Aurora. My thought is that other than Echo, he needs to have someone else in his life, that cares about him and how that will eventually play out, possibly something similar to the Joker's tragic storyline in "The Killing Joke". Not sure if I want to go that dark just yet. But for happy thoughts, everyone needs some love, so yes, that'll be a little smut later on, maybe a twist or two along the way.... I know that everyone is waiting to see how she meets Jerome later on, but if you have watched Gotham these last seasons, I will say that if you can connect the dots in the story, she will meet Jerome at some point in her medical career. After all, someone has to sew his face back on after Bruce punches him in the funhouse mirror maze. *evil laugh*  
> Please be patient with me, it's still been a while since I've written anything. I promise it will be worth it. *hugs*

The next day, Xander woke up and started to get ready for class. He wanted to hurry because he wanted to be there before Aurora, so he could ask her if she wanted to go home with him to visit for the weekend. He was so nervous about asking her that he didn’t hear the announcement on the television, as he was leaving his residence hall.

_Static sound from television: “This just in, breaking news from Gotham City.  Detective Jim Gordon announced today that a suspect in the brutal murder case of Halley’s Circus performer, Lila Valeska, otherwise known as the Snake Charmer was arrested today. The suspect was her own son, Jerome Valeska. He is currently being held in Blackgate Prison, awaiting formal trial for his crime.”_

Xander was in such a hurry to see her, that he arrived almost 15 min. early. A little while later, she still had not shown up. About 15 min after class started, he noticed the door to the lecture hall open and in came Aurora on crutches. She looked at Xander and smiled and then turned to her professor, “Sorry sir, the campus isn’t really made for people on crutches.”

She moved over to her seat next to Xander and made the effort to stand on her left leg and swing her backpack around, so she could sit down next to him. He looked over and noticed that her right ankle was wrapped. He looked at her and asked, “What happened?”

“I twisted my ankle pretty bad. I was doing my uneven bars routine at competition last night and when I dismounted, I came down hard on my ankle and felt a pop. So now, I’m going to be out of gymnastics for a couple of weeks at least until the swelling goes down. Can’t even move it right now, plus my arms are so tired from having to crutch my way to class.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I hope your ankle gets better soon. If you need any help, I can help you.”

“You’re so sweet, Xander. What would I do without you?”

Suddenly their professor turned around and asked, “Now, if you two are done, can I teach class now?”

“Sorry” they both said in unison.

A little while later after class, the two of them were walking to the cafeteria for their usual lunch date. Xander carried her backpack, while Aurora crutched her way to the cafeteria. He had suggested maybe getting wheelchair or something to help her, but she refused.  While they were walking, Xander finally got up the nerve to ask her, but she decided to sit down on the bench outside because she was tired.

“Aurora, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She sighs. “Okay, not really. I don’t know what I’m going to do for the next 2 weeks or so. Personally, I think it’s going to be longer. Ankle injuries take longer to heal, seeing as the ligaments and tendons in the joint aren’t very vascular, so healing takes longer.  I think I’m going to go crazy. I’ve never really had any spare time, but it looks like I’m going to be doing nothing, except sitting and studying.”

They both got up and proceeded inside to get something to eat.  After they got their food and sat down, he looked at her and said, “I think I have an idea to cheer you up.”

“What?” she asked

He took a deep breath, “Well, my parents are insisting that I come home to visit this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go visit them with me? I didn’t want to go by myself, plus I told my mother about you being my friend; and since I never really had many, she wants to meet you. You don’t have to come, I just thought maybe you’d like to get away for the weekend or something.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, “You told your parents about me? What did you tell them?”

His face went pale, she noticed and smiled. “Not much, just that I met you in stats class, you were on the gymnastics team and were nice. I really didn’t mean this to sound awkward. You don’t have to come, I’d understand if it seemed weird.”

“Well, you’re in luck. Seems I don’t have any plans for the weekend, given my current physical state; so yeah, I’ll go with you. You’re more fun company than just my dorm room and books. Besides, I think it’d be fun, like a road trip or something. When do we leave?”

“Well, we can leave whenever you want, I’m done with my last class around 3:30, we could leave after that if you want, or whatever.”

“That’ll be just fine, Xander. After I’m done with class, I’ll go to my dorm and pack a few things for the weekend. I have a question, though. Where would I be sleeping, just out of curiosity?”

“You can have the guest bedroom and I’ll stay in my old room. The guest bedroom is down on the first floor, next to my room, that way you don’t have to go up the stairs or anything. Our house is pretty big, so it’s no problem.” He replied

“Okay, I’ll meet you outside my hall at 4pm then.” She said as she continued to eat.

The rest of the day passed soon enough and while Aurora was packing her bag for the weekend, her roommate and teammate, Lexi came in.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going to go with Xander to Bristol County to visit his parents”

“Oh my gosh, are you two serious or something? I can’t believe it, you’re meeting his parents?”

“Seriously, Lex, it’s not like that at all. He said he wanted to cheer me up since I’m out of commission for a while, for my ankle to heal. Besides, he said his parents had been begging him to visit, he just said he wanted some company for the ride. It’s just a road trip, Lex, I’ll be fine. Then you can have the whole dorm to yourself.”

“I suppose that’s okay. That’s really nice that he wanted to do that for you. I still think he likes you, though.” Said Lexi.

“I don’t know about that. He’s so sweet and awkward, just between you and me though, I almost think to myself that he might be virgin or something. I don’t think he’s ever had much experience with girls, probably. I think that might be why he seems so shy. So, for right now, I’m just going to go with the fact that a cute guy is being nice and helpful, given my current physical state right now.”

“Well, girl, finish packing and I’ll help walk your gimpy ass downstairs.”

Aurora finished packing her bag and handed it to Lexi and they made their way downstairs. “Call me, if you need anything okay? Please be careful.”

“Lex, I will. Oh, here he comes now.” She gave Lexi a hug and greeted him with a smile. “I’m ready.”

Xander looked at her friend and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.”

“You better.” Lexi retorted

“Don’t mind her, she’s just messing with you.” Said Aurora.

The two of them made their way to the parking lot, to Xander’s car. He unlocked the doors and set her bag in the back and opened the door for her and she hopped in on one leg and swung her wrapped up ankle inside. After he closed the door, he took a deep breath. This was going to be more nerve wracking than he had imagined. He got in the car and started it up. He got on the road and started heading towards home.  Aurora leaned over and started messing with his radio. “Sorry, I just wanted to listen to the radio.” He said, “That’s okay.”

As the two continued the drive to his adopted parent’s home, Aurora started getting sleepy. She leaned her head over towards his direction and started to doze off. Xander looked over at her and smiled.  Eventually, they made the hour drive to Bristol and when they arrived, she woke up.

“We’re here” he said “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Xander. Like I said before, I don’t have any plans and you asked me if I wanted to go in the first place.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Okay, then, let’s go. I’m sure they’re waiting.”

He got out of the car, and went over to open her door, but she had already beat him to it. He leaned to the backseat to get her crutches and handed them to her and helped her stand up. She glances at the nice Cape Cod style home. It was much bigger than anything she had grown up in.  The door opens, and his adopted mother, Marsha comes rushing down the stairs and immediately rushes to give him a hug. She then looks at Aurora and says, “You must be Xander’s friend, Aurora. Pleased to meet you, I’m Marsha.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Said Aurora as she balanced on one foot and shook Marsha’s hand.

“You two must be tired and hungry. I was so happy to learn that you were coming home, that I made your favorite foods, Xander. Come, Come, let’s go in.” said Marsha as she ushered them up the steps.

Aurora and Xander exchanged glances, shrugged and followed her into the house. Aurora had to take her time on the crutches, but Xander made sure she was okay to hobble up the stairs. They continued in behind his mother. The house had an open floor plan with a large great room and kitchen and a large staircase going upstairs. Aurora stood there and took in the hardwood floors and the décor. It was more fancy than what she was used to. Suddenly, she was interrupted by Marsha.

“Aurora, since you are hurt and using those awful things to get around, we have prepared the guest bedroom downstairs. It has a bathroom next door. Xander’s room is right next door to that, if you would need anything.” Continued Marsha, as she walked towards the back of the house with Aurora’s bag in tow. 

“Thank you. That would be wonderful. Your son has been a big help to me, since I got injured last night at competition.”

Marsha asked her, “Tell me dear, how did you injure your ankle?”

“Well, I was coming down from the dismount from my uneven bar routine, when I came down too hard and I felt my ankle pop. The campus doc said it was just a really bad sprain, and that I would be out of commission for at least 2 weeks. But since the ankle is comprised of mainly tendons and ligaments, which aren’t very vascular tissues, I think it will be longer than that.”

“That’s right Aurora, you’re pre-med aren’t you? Of course you would know that.” She replied.

“Yes, I am.”

As they got to the guest room, Marsha turned to Aurora and said, “Listen, I’m so glad that Xander has made a friend like you. Our boy is very shy and sometimes awkward, but he has a good heart. He didn’t have many friends growing up, because he never really fit in with the other kids. He’s so brilliant and smart and we are so proud of him. Thank you for being there for him.” As she hugged Aurora.

“No problem. Xander is not like anyone I’ve ever met. I enjoy his company very much. He’s so sweet and such a gentleman, you have definitely raised him well. I am proud to be his friend.”

Just down the hall, Xander was in his room and had just finished unpacking all of his clothes. He glanced around the room. It was in the same order as he had left it a few months ago. All of his designs were still in the leather-bound portfolio on his desk. He grabbed the book and glanced through it and put it in his duffle bag. He decided to turn on his TV and immediately flipped to the news. What came next was unimaginable.

" _Earlier today GCPD Detective Jim Gordon announced that a suspect in a brutal murder of a Halley’s circus performer, The Snake Charmer, who real name was Lila Valeska, has been arrested. The suspect is said to be her own son, Jerome Valeska, who is currently being held at Blackgate Prison to await formal charges and arraignment, more details to come as we receive them. This is Vicky Vale, and this is Gotham 2.”_

Xander was unable to speak or move after that. He just stood there, hands beginning to shake and all of the fears of his twin brother, Jerome, came rushing back in that single moment.  The torture, the cake knife to the throat, the burning of his bed, the night Uncle Zack took him away and the last night he had kissed his mother, Lila, good bye. Jerome killed their mother, _their_ mother. He knew that someday, Jerome would come for him and that now was the time to start getting prepared for that time.  His thoughts were interrupted, when Aurora came up the hall and said, “Hey Xander, are you alright?”

He took a deep breath and turned around, “Yes, I’m fine. I just turned on the news and that murder, just freaked me out, I guess.”

“I know. Gotham City is horrible. My parents were dead set against me coming to University there, because of the crime.  But, I’m glad I did come to GU, because then I would’ve never met you.”

“I feel the same too.” Xander sat down on his bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I’m not one for violence, really, but that kind of thing just scares me when I think of what could happen…”

Aurora sat down on his bed and hugged him. “It’s okay, nothing bad is going to happen.”

“How do you know that? What if…”

“Shh, don’t talk like that. Okay? I know nothing bad is going to happen, sometimes you got to put your trust in people and maybe a higher power too.” She said, as she glanced around his room. Her eye stopped on a circle pattern, resembling a maze of some sort. She let go of him and hobbled over to a wall above his desk.

“Hey this is neat. Is this a labyrinth?”

He gets up and walks over, “Yes, it is. I was always fascinated by mazes and labyrinths, so I had this idea that someday, when I build a home, I could make it like a labyrinth some how or incorporate a design like that in some way. I know, it seems silly.”

“I don’t think it’s that silly at all. I’ve never heard of a house or building underground, but then I don’t know much about engineering. It would be something unique. You could make it an environmentally conscious house, ambient lighting, solar panels that kind of thing. You could be a modern Daedalus, just as long you don’t put a minotaur in the middle of the maze.” she laughed.  

Xander smiled, “I wouldn’t do that, Minos made that mistake by locking it in the center and Theseus got his daughter in the end.”

“Yes, he took a hair or string at the beginning and followed it out after killing the Minotaur.” She said.

“Yes, he did. I still can’t believe that you know mythology. Most girls don’t even know that myth.” He replied

“Like I told you before, Xander, I’m not like other girls.”

“I know you’re not, that’s why we get along so well, I think. It’s nice to have stimulating conversation with someone else for a change.” He smiled.

Just then, he heard Marsha yelling for them to come and eat.

“I think your mom said it was time to eat. Are you coming?”

“Yes, I just need to use the bathroom. Tell her I’ll be right there.” He said.

“Okay.” Aurora replied, as she crutched down the hall.

Xander went to the bathroom, took off his glasses, sat them on the counter and splashed his face with water and stared at himself in the mirror and started laughing.

“Mother? My mother is dead because of my brother. He killed her. Why? How? When?” He started getting more frantic, talking to himself, “I knew it! He was bad! I’m so glad I got away from that crazy freak. He will kill me next, _I know it._ **_I know it._** I am the smart one, I’m the good son. For my sake, I must maintain this lie of who I am. This time, I will make sure that my brother will not hurt anyone else I care about, not the Wildes or Aurora.  I will take action to ensure my survival when I return to Gotham. Yes, that’s what I’ll do. Someday if and when he comes for me, he WILL be sorry. He will not win. Long live me.” Said Xander as he smiled wickedly at himself in the mirror.

Xander put his glasses back on, took a deep breath and composed himself before exiting the bathroom. He made his way to the dining room, sat down to the table and looked at the food and at his “parents” and Aurora.

“This dinner looks delicious. Let’s eat.”  He said with a smile.


	6. A Small Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just another little glimpse into the developing relationship between the two of them and how they eventually as the story progresses come together. (I promise that these two will eventually come together and the relationship following it will have some ups and downs) but I'm aiming for some drama as the story goes on. Right now there's some fluff and angst going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter posted. I have not abandoned this story at all.   
> Unfortunately, I have had a lot of things going on in life right now, especially the last 2 months, and I've finally had the time to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and aren't too upset with me for the delay and bear with me. Any suggestions for ideas or anything hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr, myladytitania. XOXO

Later the next morning, Aurora got up and went to the bathroom. After she was done she decided to check on Xander and see if he was up yet.  She cracked the door and saw him sleeping, lying on his back, still in the same clothes from the night before, with his glasses on his face, with a sketch book in his hand. She hobbled quietly over to him and reached down to take the glasses off of his nose, when he opened his eyes and grabbed her hands.  She yelped with surprise.

He looked at her, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing” she stammered. “I was just going to remove your glasses, you fell asleep with them on. I was just trying to help.”

He realized he had a strong grip on her hands and immediately let go. “I’m sorry, Aurora. You startled me.”

“Why didn’t you change clothes?”

“I was just thinking of some design ideas and I fell asleep I guess.” He said

“I can see that. What’s wrong Xander? You look worried.”

“Nothing is wrong.” He lied and came up with a good excuse, “I was just thinking of some new design ideas and got carried away. To be honest, I’m kind of nervous about the whole Tau Alpha Phi thing too. I’m not much of one for being around crowds or anything. Besides, I’d like to impress Dr. Hall and the other members with some of my new ideas.”

“I think that’s wonderful.” She said.

Xander looked at her and smiled. He felt so bad for lying to her about all the conflict that was raging in his head right now. There was no way, she could understand how it felt, to be him. To know that somewhere out there was a crazed brother that would somehow come back to haunt him.  She couldn’t know that he was already drawing up plans, for a hideaway. He had been up looking at property online and found a perfect spot down by the Gotham quarry approximately 100 acres or so that was just waiting to be developed.  He now had to figure out how to finance his project.  Maybe someday, he would get the courage to tell her all about his past life, but today was not that day.   He looked at her and she was sitting on his bed in a camisole top and shorts and she immediately realized she was in her pajamas.

“I’m sorry, I need to go change my clothes.” Just as she was getting up, Marsha came around the corner and greeted them.

“Aurora, I trust that you slept well?” she asked. Aurora nodded. She looked at Xander, “Son, were you up all night designing again?”

“Yes.  I was.”

Marsha continued, “Xander, I have a wonderful idea. How about you and Aurora go shopping today? Your father and I talked, and we agreed that you should attend the Tau Alpha Phi induction and you’re going to need some new clothes. Aurora, dear you can pick out something too if you want.”

Aurora looked at Xander, he sighed and nodded his head and Aurora went down the hall to the guest room. After she had shut the door, Marsha turned to Xander, “What is really going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that. You used to stay up all night, when things bothered you. Does this have anything to do with what was on the news yesterday about the murder of your mother?”

He sighed, “Yes.”

“What is the matter?” Marsha asked

“I’m scared. What if he finds me someday? What if he finds you and dad? What about her?” as he points down the hall

Marsha sat down on the bed, “Honey, it’s going to be okay. Don’t you ever worry about that. We took every precaution we could, to make sure you couldn’t be traced by conventional means or anything for that matter.”

“I know, but what if he does?”

“Then, we will deal with that, when it comes. You know, your friend is very sweet and very pretty; have you thought about asking her if she would attend the Tau Alpha Phi induction ceremony with you?”

“I have, but I don’t know. I really like her, mother.  I’m just not sure if she feels that way about me.”

“Well, you will never know, unless you ask. Take a chance son.” As she pats his hand

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Well, while you do, go and take a shower get freshened up. Then come and eat breakfast, I’ll give you my credit card and you two have some fun. Okay? I love you Xander.” Said Marsha as she hugged him, then she walked out.

Xander quickly swung his legs around and got up. He started to unbutton his shirt, and quickly stripped it off. Then he made quick work of his pants, then started making his way to the bathroom in his boxers, when the guest bedroom door started to open and he heard, “Xander, when are we going to…” He saw Aurora staring at him, her face red with embarrassment, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry…..” She quickly shut the door.  He continued straight into the bathroom and quickly closed and locked the door.  He smiled as this was the first time, that he has seen her blush. He quickly stripped down and proceeded to freshen up.

 A while later the two of them were headed to the mall to go shopping to get Xander some new threads for the upcoming honor society induction. Xander made sure to park close, so that she didn’t have to walk as far with her crutches. Eventually, they came to an information kiosk, and he went up to the worker at the counter and paid her for something. Next thing Aurora sees is Xander coming back to her with a wheelchair. She gave him a disapproving look.

“Look, just use it. It will be fine. This way you can rest your arms, because I will be pushing you.” He said.

Reluctantly, she sat down in the chair. “Okay fine. But I don’t like this. I’m not some invalid for people to feel sorry for.”

“I know that. I just wanted to do something for you. You agreed to come up here with me and now you’re helping me pick out clothes for the Tau Alpha Phi induction, that I _really_ don’t want to go to. It’s the least I can do.”

“Okay, Xander. If you say so.”

The two of them kept walking down the wings of the mall, until they came to a Saks Fifth Avenue store. They went inside and headed to the men’s department. Xander looked around with wide eyes at all of the colors and styles of shirt, pants and jackets. He had never seen so many different styles, most of which were more ostentatious that he was ever used to.  Aurora managed to make her way over to a worker and asked him to come with her. She told them that she had a friend who was in need of a suit and that he would have to get measured for it. The young man followed her to where Xander had been looking at some different colored dress shirts.  He turned to look at her following the worker.

“Xander, this man is going to take some measurements of your body to help find the right length and inseam for your suit. Hold still.”

Poor Xander stood there as the man brought out his measuring tape and proceeded to measure his arm length, leg inseam, waist, chest and neck. He wrote some numbers down and told the two of them that he would be right back with some suit selections for him to look over and walked away.

“That was uncomfortable. How did you know to have him take my measurements anyway?”

“I went with my parents a while ago to pick out a suit for my dad. He was honored for his years of service with the police force and he wanted a custom suit. For it to look good, it needs to fit good. I just thought it would make the process easier for you. What colors do you like besides blue?”

Xander thought, “I like darker colors, royal blue, navy, black is okay, but I like reddish colors like a rust color, some pastels, purple, green, and white I guess.”

“Well, I saw a couple of colors for a tie that would look good on you. There’s this olive green tie that would look good with a light purple shirt with a white collar I saw over there.  I like the tiny houndstooth pattern and while you’re at it, throw in a vest too. I think you’d look really nice in something sharp, but unconventional. But I’m not the one wearing the suit.” She said as she shrugged.

He smiled at her. “Aurora, I have something I’d like to ask you.”

Aurora looked up at him, she was nervous. She had no idea what he was going to say.

“You have been so supportive and such a good friend to me, since the day we met. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the Tau Alpha Phi induction. I don’t want to go by myself and I was hoping you would go with me for moral support or something.”

“Of course, I will go with you. It would be a privilege to attend with you. But, I don’t have anything fancy to wear and I’d probably be an embarrassment to you being like this.” As she pointed to the wheelchair. “But hopefully, by then, I may have my boot off.”

“Don’t ever say that. You are not an embarrassment to me. My mother did give me her credit card and told us to buy whatever we wanted….” He smiled.

“She did. That’s so sweet of your mom.  My parents would never do anything like that for anyone else.”

The two of the continued to walk around the store. Eventually Xander had settled on a rust colored suit with a blueish shirt with dark purple tie and black shoes. Aurora had found a strapless purple dress that just contrasted with his suit. The two of them continued around the mall and grabbed a bite to eat.  Eventually, they managed to go back to Xander’s house. His mother was thrilled that he had found something to wear and that she had as well, not to mention when she found out Aurora was accompanying him to the ceremony.  The rest of the weekend went without incident and the two of them bid his mother and father good bye and headed back to Gotham. When they got back the campus, Xander helped her out of the car and took her stuff back the dorm. She told him thank you and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and then proceeded to get the remaining items from his car and head to his dorm as well.

When they arrived back, Lexie was surprised to see Aurora with a dress in a fancy black bag. “Where did you get that dress?”

“From Xander’s mom and dad. He asked me to come with him to the Tau Alpha Phi honor society induction, so we picked him out a suit and I got a dress to wear.”

“Girl, do you realize how much that dress is? It’s a Yves St. Laurent!” said Lexie as she looked at the bag and the price tag.

“What do you mean? I didn’t think it was that much. He told me to pick whatever I wanted; Xander told me that I looked stunning in it, so I chose it. Is there something wrong with it?”

“Um, no. Aurora, that dress is like $1600. Did you at least get shoes?”

Aurora smiled, “I did. By the time the induction comes around, hopefully I will have the boot off, so yes.” Aurora rummaged around in her case and pulled out a pair of purple Christian Louboutin heels. Lexie looked at the shoes and said, ”Louboutin heels too? Those are like $800 a pair. Xander must really like you.”

 “His parents really liked me. As for Xander, I don’t know.” she sighed. “He’s just so hard to read sometimes. I really like being around him though, he's so sweet and thoughtful. I like the way he makes me feel about myself, like I’m not some weird nerd or something, like I matter to him.”

Lexie smiled at her and sat down on her bed, “Aurora, I think it’s safe to say that you like him and I’m pretty sure he likes you too. I see the way he looks at you every time he’s around. He is kinda cute if you like that whole ginger thing, but I could see you two becoming more than friends. He seems like the kind of guy who would treat a girl well. Especially if he’s willing to drop serious cash to buy you expensive duds like that dress and shoes!”

Aurora smiled at her friend, “I guess hearing it out loud, makes it easier to admit that I do like him. I’m just not sure how to tell him.”

Lexie stood up, “Give it time, I’m sure you two will figure it out. In the meantime, let’s go grab a bite of pizza at Maroni’s and I’ll catch you up on what’s going on with the team. There’s some dissention going on.” as she laughed. The two of them continued gossiping down the elevator, heading to Lexie’s car to go into the city for some dinner.


End file.
